Internet usage has increased exponentially in recent years due to multifold increase in the number of internet users. At any instant, there may be millions of users involved in a variety of activities on the Internet. Such activities may include, but are not limited to, searching for content, visiting a webpage, viewing a video blog, social networking, listening to an audio file, online shopping, online gaming, sharing content, downloading content, etc. Such user activities may be indicative of a user's interest and/or online behavioral pattern. It may be desirable, in certain scenarios, to collect and analyze data associated with the user activities to draw inferences that can be used for commercial purposes.